


Mythical Creatures

by TheChampion04



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: AU Fic, Angst, Arch Demon, F/M, Grey Wardens, Griffins, Library, Mages, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Orlais, The White Spire, Val Royeaux, dragon age: inquisition AU, rogues - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChampion04/pseuds/TheChampion04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the not-so-distant future within the Dragon Age universe. This story follows Naru; a rambunctious half elven thief from Ferelden, and Kieran; Son of Morrigan who was born with the soul of an Arch Demon. The soul was eventually taken by Flemeth when he was younger and now serves as a talented Circle Mage under the White Spire in Orlais. During Naru's heist, she makes her get away, and the two happen to meet by accident in Val Royeaux. Kieran and Naru wind up on an epic adventure together that neither of them could have prepaired themselves for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fic I'm experimenting with. Content will be for Teen and up, but the rating could possibly change over time depending on where I take this one. As of right now I didn't include any warnings being that it'll be relatively harmless. I intend for it to be fun and innocent for the time being. Enjoy!

"Stop you thief!"

"Oh for..." she rolled her eyes and kept running. From under her forest green hood, a strand of sandy colored hair peeked out. Piercing light blue eyes looked over her slender shoulder to see how far behind the Orlesian guards were. Suddenly, she hit a dead end, spilling the large bundle she clutched so dearly, on the ground. "No!" Naru shouted, not bothering to look up at the guards who were getting closer by the second.

There was no time to inspect the fragile contents in her satchel and the thief darted immediately to her left through another alleyway with the guards closing in quickly. Naru prayed her goods were still safely intact, but until she would know for sure, her heart pounded with worry.

The guards called out to her and without glancing back she felt they were nearly right behind her which kicked up her speed. Despite their fancy armor and masks they dressed themselves in every single day, they were surprisingly swift. Shame on her for judging them. Not that anyone could blame her. It was too easy to underestimate a society that thrived solely on appearances and this place in particular was crawling with superficial drones. How could she have prepared herself for this?

From the time she was old enough to speak Naru had always dreamt of traveling to new places. It was the reason why she joined the thieves guild in the first place. Now here she was, about to get arrested by fancy guards with swords. She couldn’t appreciate the city the way that she would have preferred. Which was a shame because when it came to Val Royeaux, the grandeur of such a lavish arena failed to disappoint.

Truthfully, no matter where you were in Orlais, every town thrived on regal aesthetics. Val Royeaux in particular was just as pretentious as its infamous Orlesian fashion statements. Each and every corner was adorned with gold and marble of the purest white towering above its subjects. The entire kingdom was constructed from the finest materials and architecture. Every window and every door was draped in an abundance of elegant foliage and floral arrangements. It was enough to make Naru sick. It made her escape plan even more of an obstacle. How could anyone find an open opportunity when everything about this place glimmered in the riches of blind glory?

Ignoring the beautiful scenic routes, Naru darted around another corner and saw a pathway leading to an enormous building. The sounds of the palace guards shouted from behind her in the distance and demanding her to withdraw. Paying no attention to their demands, Naru managed to get out of their line of sight. She sprinted towards the massive double doors of what looked like a castle, but she didn't care what were behind them. Without hesitation or a knock she launched herself through them, stumbled inside, and quickly secured the door behind her to buy some time to recalculate her next move.

Silence fell. To get a better view of her surroundings, she pulled back her hood. As she turned she noticed the room was packed with shelves that towered from floor to ceiling; fully stocked with a wide variety of books. A library? Quite the surprise, but not as surprising as it would be if she waited too long to get caught by the guards. Naru swore over her dead body that would not happen. She was desperate to find a way out, but the guards nearly ran her to death. 

The space was incredibly theraputic; almost too quiet even for a library. Luckily for her there was no one else here. Suddenly she heard the guards from behind the entrance. They were still quite a distance away, but at any moment they would eventually barge through. Naru moved quickly and rushed deeper into the Library. She shifted between the bookshelves and leaned against one of them to give herself a chance to catch her breath and check her satchel. She pulled it over her head and examined its contents to make sure they were still inside and unscathed. By some miracle her spoils were perfectly safe even after all the chaotic running. Naru let out a relieved breath and let her head hang back with relief, when suddenly the voice of a young man startled her.

“Excuse me miss, but would you mind not leaning against those books?” Her head turned sharply towards the stranger who had been standing just a few feet beside her the entire time.

Out of pure shock Naru didn’t move a muscle and stood with a blank stare at the young man before her. Everything about him seemed obscure and mysterious. He had a tall and slender build. His hair was as black as the night sky, and his robes were luscious deep hues of violets made of an array of lavish materials. A person of great wealth most likely, aside from his broody appearance. All except his milky white complexion and...those eyes. She couldn't stop herself from gazing at them. They were not normal eyes. She was sure they were replaced with pure gold; glowing and piercing through the darkness like a nocturnal creature of the forest. When he spoke, his voice only furthered her assumptions that he was some sort or spirit she heard tales about. It was a crisp and silky tone. Judging by his accent he was clearly not Orlesian, yet still very well spoken. Rather he was the intellectual type who seemed to be under the Library's employ. Regardless of his status or title, he was unquestionably handsome. It was a distraction she simply could not afford.

“If you keep doing that, you could tear their bindings, please.” A pale slender hand reached impatiently to reassemble the books back in the correct order. It took her a moment to regain her focus from staring blankly at this strange person who was asking her repeatedly to remove herself off of Library property. Naru shook her head back and forth to refocus from her disillusionment.

“I-I'm sorry.” Naru apologized while putting her satchel back over her shoulder, still out of breath from running. She heard another noise from outside and quickly turned her head. Naru instinctively tucked loose strands of golden wisps that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, revealing to the stranger that they were pointed. When he saw them he noticed they weren't as long as the others he had seen before. A half elf.

“A bit rare for a half elf to be running through an Orlesian library. Are you lost?” The young man questioned with a snobbish tone as he began readjusting the books she had almost disassembled.

“I suppose you could say that. Do you know a way out of here?” She asked quickly in an obvious rush.

The young man eyed her suspiciously and was clearly annoyed with her request. “Are the doors that you came in from not sufficient?” He spoke with smug sarcasm while Naru gave him a look of disgust, not finding his wit at all amusing. “You running from the guards or is that just a coincidence?” The stranger asked rhetorically. He was no fool; he saw the sweat on her brow and the heavy breathing. Not to mention whatever she was inspecting inside her satchel, or the guards shouting from the other side of the main doors. The evidence was transparent.

“Do you not work here? There's got to be a backdoor in this place? Care to help a girl out?” Naru asked politely despite her lack of confidence that he was a potentially good person, but she batted her big blues anyway. It was worth a shot.

“I do know of a way out, but I do not aid criminals. What's in your bag?” The mysterious young man asked with suspicion while glaring at her from his hypnotic golden orbs.

“That's none of your concern.” Naru immediately hugged her bag close to her chest. She felt her cheeks get flushed, but ignored it and stood up straight in defense. He was clearly trying to bait her. Suddenly the sounds of the Guards alarmed her attention. They were shouting for her and she could faintly hear them deliberate strategy to get to her. She quickly turned to the stranger.

“Whatever’s in your possession, it must be pretty valuable if the Palace Guards are after you,” He deducted.

“Forget it. I don't have time to chit-chat. If you won't help me then I'll find a way out myself.” Naru proceeded to pass the insufferable snob, but he grabbed her arm instantly before she could get out of reach. “Hey! Let go of me!”

“Not unless you tell me what's in the bag.” He insisted. 

“Or what, you'll turn me in? I don't even know you.” Naru tried to free herself from his death grip, but he was much stronger than he looked.

The guards quickly busted through the front doors and she could hear the guards pouring through the library. Naru started to get anxious and desperately tried to pull away.

“Please! Let me go.” She begged him with fear flooding her eyes. There was a brief pause as he stared down at her.

“Tell me what you took and I'll show you.” He was more persistent than ever. His eyes ablaze staring straight through her like a spear.

Who was he to haggle with a stranger? 

“Get me out of here and I'll let you see whatever you want,” Naru bargained with crazed urgency.

The stranger smirked at the thief and with one arm he quickly wrapped it around her waist. Caught off guard, Naru retaliated out of instinct, but his grasp was firm. He pressed her even closer to him. Confused and feeling threatened, she continued to struggle in his grasp. In a panic Naru clung to him and her satchel for the threat of getting arrested was high and would only jeopardize her chances of escaping with her precious loot. To her surprise, he laughed wickedly and with a snap of his finger they disappeared. Just when the guards turned the corner the two of them vanished right before their eyes in a cloud of blue smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this first chapter was enjoyable. Please feel free to leave me any comments or suggestions (I am open to constructive criticism).


End file.
